Lee McHenry
Lee McHenry is the man who sexually assaulted Charlotte King. History Assaulting Charlotte After a fight with his girlfriend in which she hit him, Lee came to the ER to have a doctor examine him. However, every doctor was busy, so he accosted a doctor trying to have the doctor examine him before the other waiting people. Charlotte noticed this and told him to wait his turn, saying someone would be there to look at him in a minute. He was offended because she was "mean" to him, so he decided to assault her. He waited outside her office, and when she closed the door to head home, he knocked her head against the door, prevented her from screaming, and dragged her back inside. ("All in the Family") Arrest Lee was then arrested while screaming in the streets, covered in Charlotte's blood. Sheldon was called in to talk to him, because they couldn't get him to tell them what happened and how he got the blood on him. Sheldon was able to get him to start talking once he got some food in him. Lee told him his last name and said he wasn't ready to start talking about what had happened. Sheldon retrieved Lee's file and read that he had no criminal record and had been dishonorably discharged from the Navy. He told Sheldon about having a fight with his girlfriend after catching her cheating in their bed. He said he wasn't angry and that his girlfriend was his whole world. Sheldon asked where the blood came from. He said he didn't want to discuss it. Sheldon asked about his girlfriend and he said the blood didn't belong to his girlfriend. After Sheldon talked to him some more, he admitted that he'd attacked a woman who wasn't nice, who told him he had to wait. He pushed Sheldon into a wall and was restrained. ("Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King?") Lee was brought back in for a line-up, but Charlotte froze and said he wasn't in the line-up, despite recognizing him. As he was leaving, Sheldon told him he'd rape again. Lee said he didn't have proof that he did it. Sheldon said the feelings wouldn't go away and when they surfaced, he'd rape another woman. Lee said that Sheldon doesn't know him and left. Sheldon followed Lee and discovered that he had a girlfriend and a son. Lee was brought back in for a second line-up and Charlotte identified him as her rapist. ("Can't Find My Way Back Home") Because of Charlotte's conflicting statements, the ADA decided not to charge him with her rape. ("Just Lose It") Being Stabbed Lee came into the ER with a stab wound to the chest. He'd been hitting Nancy, so she stabbed him. In the ER, Sam figured out that he was the man who had raped Charlotte. Because his blood wasn't clotting, they had to wait to operate until he was able to clot better in order to avoid him bleeding to death. Lee's condition worsened as they waited to operate. Lee's condition finally stabilized enough that he was taken into surgery. Before his surgery, Charlotte came in to see him, saying she wanted to make sure that if he died, the last image he had was of her. After surgery, Lee woke up handcuffed to the bed. Nancy had called the police, said that he'd confessed to her about raping Charlotte. Charlotte was by his bedside and said that she'd built him up as a monster in her mind, but she realized he was nothing. She pitied him for having to beat and rape women to feel big. She then said she forgave him and left. ("Blind Love") Relationships Romantic He has a girlfriend, whom he found cheating on him with someone in their bed. He claimed he wasn't angry at her, as she meant everything to him. Together, they have a son. After she stabbed him for hitting her continuously, she took their son and left after calling the police on Lee. ("Blind Love") Gallery Episodic PP4x06LeeMcHenry.png|All in the Family (right) PP4x07LeeMcHenry.png|Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? PP4x09LeeMcHenry.png|Can't Find My Way Back Home PP4x13LeeMcHenry.png|Blind Love Episode Stills PP4x07-10.jpg PP4x07-11.jpg PP4x07-15.jpg PP4x13-3.jpg PP4x13-4.jpg PP4x13-5.jpg PP4x13-6.jpg PP4x13-8.jpg PP4x13-9.jpg PP4x13-10.jpg PP4x13-11.jpg PP4x13-12.jpg PP4x13-13.jpg PP4x13-14.jpg PP4x13-16.jpg PP4x13-19.jpg PP4x13-20.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Psych) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (Cardio)